


untitled

by kurokn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, movie extra au, this is a birthday gift :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokn/pseuds/kurokn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama find themselves sitting together as extras on a movie set!</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a birthday gift for my friend Kelsey (on tumblr as yatono). This is based off of an AU idea from tumblr: http://ikihiyroi.tumblr.com/post/119851913834/twinkwolf-au-idea-two-extras-have-to-sit
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!!

Hinata looked around the restaurant impatiently, leaning against the wall and bouncing his leg. He’d been waiting for the director or _anyone_ to give him something to do. Looking down at his phone again, he huffed. It had been 2 hours without actually doing any extra work on this set. There were only a select few unused extras left, and they all looked as annoyed and bored as he felt. 

“CUT! Cut.” The director shouted into a megaphone from across the restaurant, sitting high up on a lifting platform he insisted was necessary for his “process.” He climbed down to the ground quickly and started darting in between chairs and tables, and Hinata’s eyes shot up. This had happened a couple of times already, and he knew that the well-dressed man was about to start adding more extras to the scene. He could see all the others put this together and make themselves presentable. The director started on the far end of the group, tapping a few people either on the head or shoulder and telling them to go fill up the tables. Some sat alone while others got it pairs, schooling their faces to look engaged in their mundane background activities.

When the director walked past Hinata, he touched his fingers to the top of his head almost as an afterthought and made his way back to his perch. Hinata fought the urge to shout “Yes!” and quickly made his way to one of the tables of one, plopping down moments before the scene started again. When he actually looked at the person he’d sat down next to, he immediately wondered if he’s made a mistake. The guy he was situated across from was really tall and looked really annoyed, clutching a small box of… milk? This guy was drinking a milk box. Who does that? Hinata found himself avoiding eye contact.

“Look at me, dumbass. We’re supposed to be acting natural.” The tall man says, putting down the small box and crossing his arms. Hinata looks up reluctantly, knowing he’s right. An extra working as a waiter walks by at this point, placing a white mug in front of Hinata wordlessly before continuing on his way. It actually has something in it, even if that thing is lukewarm water. He drinks it nonetheless, grateful after he feels nerves-induced thirst turn his mouth dry. After he drinks all of the prop water, he sets down the mug and introduces himself. 

“I’m Hinata.” He says awkwardly. Shaking hands would be a weird thing for two people casually sharing a table to do, so he simply adds, “Nice to meet you,” even though this guys is kind of scary and he’s not sure this is what he’d call a nice meeting.

“Kageyama.” The tall man replies shortly, letting a hand fall to rest on the table. 

“I’m glad they finally sat us, I was afraid I’d end up sitting out.” Hinata tries, working to keep a basic conversation going. Actual talking always seems so much more real on camera.

“Yeah. You know we don’t really have to talk to each other, right? We’re just pretending.”

“I know! It just looks better if we actually talk to each other…” The short redhead trails off nervously, giving his partner a once-over. _He’s kind of hot,_ some part of him supplies, and he flushes as he shoves the thought away. His mission is to find something they have in common so this guy will _talk_ to him.

Then he notices that Kageyama has a partially-open duffel bag with a volleyball barely poking into view, and it’s perfect. “You play volleyball?” He asks, louder than he’d meant to in his excitement. 

“Ssshhhh!” Kageyama hisses, “You’re being too loud, idiot. Do you want to get kicked out?”

That has Hinata flushing. “No, no, I’m sorry,” he says, eyes trained on his sadly empty mug. After sitting in silence for a moment, he tries again. “What position do you play?”

Kageyama looks like he can’t believe the situation he’s in, barely holding back from rolling his eyes. “Setter.” Is his clipped reply. Something tugs at him to make an effort like this short kid across from him, so he returns the favor. “You?”

“I’m a middle blocker for now, but I want to be the ace!” He says with a sparkle in his eye, and Kageyama can’t hold in his snort of laughter.

“You’re so short though.” He says after desperately collecting himself, hand still over his smile. If Hinata weren’t so mad, he’d find it cute.

“Hey! Short people can be aces! Have you seen Karasuno University? What about the Little Giant?” He questions angrily. Kageyama is cut off when the director starts shouting into his megaphone again.

“CUT! Excuse me, extras in the back!” Oh no. “Yeah, the short ginger and the angry guy. You’re the extras, not the stars. Tone it down or get out. Am I clear?”

“Yes, sir!” They shout in unison, flushing as the crew resets to start the scene from the top. After a moment, they return to the safe and quiet territory of small talk. It’s boring, and Hinata catches himself staring intensely at Kageyama’s neck, arms, and hands. He needs to distract himself, this guy probably isn’t interested.

“So,” he says at a lull in the conversation, “Why setter?” He truly is curious, and he sees Kageyama contemplate for a minute.

“The setter is like… The control tower I guess. They have to get the ball where it needs to be when it needs to be there.” Hinata swears he sees the beginning of a blush forming. “What about you? Why do you want to be the ace, considering…” He leaves the ending open, instead gesturing vaguely with his hands. Hinata pushes down the offense he took at the snub about his height.

“The ace is so cool! He gets to spike the ball like GWAH!” He says, animated as he moves to demonstrate before remembering his surroundings. “I like spiking, and the ace gets to spike the most.” They sit for a moment, absorbing each other’s opinions before Hinata adds, “We should practice together sometime. Can I see your phone?” Kageyama doesn’t say anything, instead nodding as he pulls out his phone. He navigates it to create a new contact and then hands the device over. After a minute, the redhead returns it. “I sent myself a text so I’ll have your number, too!” He says, looking proud of himself until his phone rings _really loudly._ He fumbles for it, finally switching it to silent long after his text notification is done playing.

“Okay, that’s it. Shorty and Grumpy, get your stuff and get out. Your flirting is distracting.” Hinata feels the bottom of his stomach drop out and he looks at Kageyama in horror. He doesn’t look that mad. Nonetheless, they both gather their things quickly and practically run from the building. Once they’re outside, Hinata turns to Kageyama.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I could’ve sworn it was on silent! I’m really sorry!” He whines, clutching the taller man’s arm as he awaits a response.

“It’s fine.” He says, “It was kind of boring in there anyway. I was going to meet up with someone to practice later, but do you want to come?”

Hinata gasps excitedly. “Really?” A nod. “Yes! Oh my god yes. I’ll get food after to make up for getting us kicked out?” He said hopefully.

Kageyama glances at him out of the corner of his eye, something like a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Sounds good.” He replies, not saying anything about the way the shorter man is still hanging on his arm as they navigate the sidewalk. Neither of them really knew what to do with themselves, but for now, this was perfect.


End file.
